Occupation de guilde
Guild Occupation (길드 점령전, gildeu jeomryeongjeon) aka "Occupy and Plunder" or "Guild Capture" is a PvE game mode which was added in the 19th October 2016 Patch for the Korean game version, as the new addition to the Guild modes. Commonly referred to as "Baal" or simply "GC" (Guild Capture), it actually consists of two parts that take place at different times, therefore making "Occupy and Plunder" a fitting name as it represents those two modes and their independence from one another. Flint explained the new game modes like this: *Guild Battle demonstrates the strength of one's Guild. *Guild Adventure is where Guild members meet and challenge gigantic foes together. *Occupy and Plunder is where Guilds work together to beat a common foe. They have mentioned that they will be constantly updating the mode to keep the difficulty level at a relatively high ground through the bi-weekly patches, a promise that has been kept rather faithfully thus far. The reason for that is global participation, which naturally requires it to have a certain level of difficulty. They are two game modes but share the same lore-context. Furthermore, if you read through the explanations below. Both game modes can only be attended when the player is part of a Guild. Occupy This PvE game mode is similar to Guild Adventure only unlocked during specific times The goal is that all Guilds on a server participate in a 2h raid, to bring down the global Boss' HP down to 0HP. Rewards will then be decided upon the Guilds' and their individual members' contribution points in the Boss' defeat. Every Monday from 7pm to 9 pm (later rescheduled to Sunday) (KST), this mode will unlock in the Honor Gorge. The game mode resolves around all guilds battling the common enemy "Baal" (read about Baal the demon) The waiting room will display the top contribution guild on the left side, and your own guild, with its contribution points on the right. The player can choose his team and Challange (red button) the mode and set the Retry (blue button). A team consists of 4 allies, the main character and 1 helper (no time limit mentioned, thus permanent). I'm currently not aware of any restrictions like in the revamped Guild Battle. During the battle itself, the party will experience permanent *Attack Speed *Cooldown recovery rate debuffs, reducing them for all allied units. It is explained that all participants attend the same stage at the same time, with Baal being the last boss to fight. It is unclear how the wave system will function at this point, as it's not mentioned how many waves/stages there are, nor any hints are detectable on the images. The player will earn contribution points for himself and ultimately his Guild to accumulate. Similar to Guild Adventure, a scoreboard is visible to the right, showing both the global Guild ladder and the in-guild position of oneself. Above the scoreboard is the usually display for the Boss' remaining HP. Here comes the clue! The five top scoring Guilds will be important for the next game mode! Follow me Rewards To view the Reward list, click expand to the right. Note that we will translate the charts after reviewing the skill translations again. The rewards should be clear even without a translation. If you desperately need to know, ask in the comments and I will change priorities. Guild Rewards Top Five Rewards Act 2 - Plunder Following the theme of being "one, but two", Act 2 - Guild Plunder, can only be played when the players have successfully beaten Baal and his army on Monday (which makes it interesting to think about if they intend to adjust the Boss' strength in "Occupy" so that Act 2 actually needs to be earned through hard and honest collaborate work. We will see). The five top scoring guilds from "Occupy" will now play a lead role on the following day. Following the Monday events, from Tuesday 11pm to Sunday Midnight (later rescheduled to start on Monday) (KST), the Guilds will participate in the "Plunder" game mode, which replaces the "Occupy" button in the Honor Gorge. This is where the top five scoring Guilds from "Occupy" come into play. Their names will be placed in one of the five slots, representing their rank in Occupy, as seen in the screenshot. After that point this game mode will behave like a PvE mode for each Guild. It is no longer a battle where all Guilds in a server play together. In that sense, all Guilds have a "copy" of those 5 top scoring Guilds for themselves. Each guild member can now attend the mode with the goal to decrease the HP bars of all 5 bases to 0 and claim rewards for him and his Guild. The battle itself is the same for all the 5 bases, the only difference being the difficulty level (Guild 1 obviously the most difficult to battle against). All 5 Guild bases will confront the raiding player with the same mob wave system seen in Occupy. Players fight against normal mob waves, which take form of Baal's army. Similar to "Occupy" a scoreboard will be visible at the right side of the screen. (Simply said) Each time the color of the bar changes (from green to orange to red) a boss will appear. This can make it possible for players to skip Boss waves by letting the others battle against the Boss, and only fighting the mob waves in-between. Beware that the waves are fairly difficult to handle. A team consists of the character + 4 allies and 1 helper ally. Plundered Guilds will appear gray and cleared. Successful plunders will give ruby rewards. Each Guild has a time frame of 6 days (Tues to the next Occupy), to defeat all 5 bases. Guilds and players will receive the full rewards for all the bases they have defeated. E.g. defeating base 1,3 and 5 will not only reward the supposed rewards for the 1st base, but all the 3 bases. Rewards themselves take a bit of explanation. Rewards On top of the 60 default rubies, players are rewarded based on their contribution in the raid. The lobby screen below shows the guild members and their contribution to the defeat of the Guild in %. (The number in the blue banner top-right displays the number of participants, for the Guild Masters out there). The % is the basis for the extra reward and is being rounded to the next even number and results into the extra amount of rubies. For the total calculation we will need to consider which base was plundered, as they wield different reward tiers. The formula is: :Default Rubies + rounded contribution in % * multiplier = Total rewards This might seem low as for the lowest position this may be a mere 20 or at maximum 30 rubies, but claiming the first base can lead to extremely high amount of extra rubies, as just 15% * 6 = 90 can lead to almost 100 extra rubies. References To be added